Correspondance
by Plume de Lune
Summary: OS. [HPSS] Echange de lettres entre Harry Potter et Severus Snape pendant la période de noël...


**Traduit de l'allemand par Plume de Lune**

* * *

**CORRESPONDANCE.**

****

Mr. Potter,

Le professeur Dumbledore a décidé que vous ne termineriez pas vos retenus avec Mr. Rusard, mais avec moi. Présentez-vous à mon bureau à 20h00.

Professeur S. Snape.

* * *

Professeur, Monsieur,

Votre chouette m'est parvenu alors que j'étais déjà dans le bureau de Mr. Rusard et avais commencer ma retenue. Il ne veux pas me laisser partir avant que j'ai fini de laver le sol, donc je serais quelque peu en retard.

Harry Potter.

* * *

Mr. Rusard.

Je ne vous conseille pas d'aller à l'encontre des ordres du Professeur Dumbledore ! Je veux voir Mr. Potter à mon bureau dans cinq minutes.

Professeur S. Snape

* * *

Cher professeur Snape,

Je vous pris de m'excuser pour ce petit malentendu. Mais je pensais qu'un travail dur et laborieux pourrait remettre ce garçon à sa place.

Conformément à vos attentes, il est déjà en chemin.

Cordialement.

Rusard.

* * *

Mr. Potter.

Du fait de votre retard d'hier, votre retenue durera aujourd'hui jusqu'à 24 :00 et non 22 :00. Pour ce soir, vous me ferez également deux rouleaux de parchemin sur les effet de la bergamote sur la potion de rétrécissement que je corrigerais pendant que vous récurerez le sol. Demandez à Mr. Rusard la permission d'emprunter une brosse.

Professeur S. Snape.

* * *

Professeur Snape !

Ce n'est pas sérieux ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si Rusard m'a gardé. De plus, laver le sol avec une de ses brosses me prendra probablement bien plus que jusqu'à 24 :00. !

Harry Potter

* * *

Mr. Potter.

Je ne souhaite pas discuter de cela. 20 :00 dans mon bureau. Et n'oubliez pas votre devoir.

Professeur S. Snape.

* * *

Potter,

Hooooooooo, pauvre toi ! Je suis siiiiii désolé que tu ne puisse pas t'entrainer au Quidditch aujourd'hui. Un petit oiseau m'a soufflé à l'oreille que tu étais invité chez Snape, pendant un moi entier ! Hahahaha. Si tu survis à cela, tu peut être sür que de toute facon, Serpentard battra Gryffondor au prochain match.

Draco Malfoy

* * *

Malfoy,

Occupes toi de tes fesses et fermes ta gueule, il n'en sors que des conneries quand tu l'ouvres.

Harry Potter. (Qui va t'aplatir au prochain match.)

* * *

Mr. Potter.

Votre dissertation sur la potion de rétrécissements est d'une nullité catastrophique ! Réecrivez-la pour ce soir, et cette fois-ci appuyé sur des recherches correctes et sans aucune fautes. Et n'oubliez pas la brosse !

Professeur S. Snape.

* * *

Professeur Snape,

S'il vous plait, laissez moi m'entrainer au moins demain soir ! Et jusqu'à la soirée de noël, je serais prêt à faire mes retenues n'importe quand.

Harry Potter.

* * *

Mr. Potter,

Demain soir, 20.00, dans mon bureau.

Professeur S. Snape.

* * *

Professeur Snape,

Je sais exactement ce que vous attendez ! Vous ne voulez simplement pas que Gryffondor gagne encore une fois ! Je vous amène la dissertation, et j'espère qu'elle vous satisfera !

Harry Potter.

* * *

Mr. Potter,

Retenez votre langue, et respectez votre ainé. Vous tombez dans la paranoia. Pour votre insolence, cela fera deux heures de plus.

Professeur S. Snape.

* * *

Severus,

Ne soyez pas trop dur avec ce jeune homme ! Laissez lui au moins une soirée de libre pour qu'il puisse s'entrainer. Je vous le demande en tant que collègue.

Minerva Mc Gonagall.

* * *

Minerva,

Non!

Severus Snape.

* * *

Mr. Potter,

Hier, j'ai été parfaitement étonné en raison du votre, doucement dit, action inattendue pour la première fois de ma vie. Ainsi, je me vois contraint de vous annoncer par écrit que je vous serez punis de cette manière bien plus en profondeur !

Professeur S. Snape.

* * *

Professeur Snape,

Si vous ne vouliez pas que je vous embrasse, vous n'aviez qu'à pas accrocher de BRANCHES DE GUI dans votre bureau !

A ce soir. (Je serais à l'heure.)

Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry,

La soirée avec toi était indescriptible…Même maintenant, en ce moment, j'en rêve encore, embrasser tes lèvres douces, pour te calmer. Je ne peux plus me concentrer quand tu n'es pas chez moi. Et quand tu y es, je ne le peux plus du tout. Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait Harry ?

Les heures vont sembler reculer, jusqu'à 20.00. Je vais passer le reste de ma journée à t'imaginer de nouveau dans mes bras.

Severus.

* * *

Cher Severus,

Je ne peux que te renvoyer la question, qu'est ce que TU m'as fait ? Je n'ai plus aucune pensées un tant soit peu clair, ou au moins aucune dans lesquelles tu n'apparais pas. Et je dois quand même m'asseoir juste en face de toi en cours, et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé hier soir. Est-ce que as une idée de la difficulté de la chose ? Parce que je te veux tellement ? Et ne pouvoir penser à rien d'autres ? Je crois que la troisième partie de mon essaie sur la potion de rétrécissement va être de nouveau nullissime.

Harry.

* * *

Cher Harry,

Oublies simplement cet essai idiot ! Nous serons de toute facon bien occupé à autre chose…

S'il te plait, crois moi, cela va m'être aussi difficile de te faire cours et de t'engueuler comme d'habitude. Et je te pris de m'excuser pour cela.

Ton Severus.

PS : Encore 10h.

* * *

Cher Severus,

J'ai du serrer fortement les dents, quand tu es passé à côté de ma table et m'a regardé ainsi dans les yeux. Un peu plus et je me jetais sur toi devant toute la classe. Je te veux, maintenant, tout de sutie ! Mon cœur bat dans ma poitrine, tellement fort que j'ai l'impression que tout le monde peut l'entendre quand je me souviens de ta peau si douce, qui me caressait…

Ton Harry.

PS : Encore trois heures…

* * *

Amour,

Il y a à peine quelques jours j'étais un homme qui n'avait absolument aucune raison d' être heureux. Tu as allumé une lumière dans ma vie, ou mieux dit, tu m'as rendu la vie ! Et de plus c'est toi, Harry Potter, mon plus nul et énervant élève(d'accord, après Neville Londubat.) qui en est la cause.

Je t'aime Harry.

Pour toujours tien.

Severus.

* * *

Mon magnifique, et mystérieux Sev,

Je t'aime aussi ! Et ce soir je vais te le re-prouver et ce jusqu'à ce que tu en perdes tes sens !

Ton amoureux fou Harry.

PS : Qu'est ce qu'il en est de cet essai finalement ?

* * *

Très charmant, et impatient Harry,

J'accepte volontiers la provocation, mais il faudra tout de même que l'un de nous d'eux abandonne…

Ton aussi fou amoureux Séverus.

PS : Oublies définitivement cet horrible et ennuyeux essai.

* * *

Potter,

Je t'avais dit que l'on gagnerait. Mais ne te fous pas en boule pour ca, Gryffondor avec leur irréprochable attrapeur aurait de toute manière perdu même si tu t'étais entrainé ce moi-ci. Mais quand même, que t'arrive t-il, est ce que Snape te mène à ce point la vie dure ? Je l'espère en tout ca très fort.

Draco Malfoy.

PS : Avec qui vas-tu venir au bal de noël ? Laisses moi deviner…La sang de bourbe, ou la belette fille ?...

* * *

Malfoy,

Ton inquiétude à mon égard me touche beaucoup. On pourrait penser que tu es amoureux de moi, tellement tu t'occupes de ma vie privée ! Est-ce que toi tu n'as personne ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je viendrais accompagner de la plus remarquable personne à ce bal.

Harry Potter.

* * *

Sev chéri,

Est-ce que tu me ferais l'honneur d'être mon officieux cavalier pour le bal de noël ? L'officiel devrait être Cho Chang, et si elle dit non, alors Lavande ou Pavarti, on verra…On doit quand même sauvé les apparences n'est ce pas ? Mais peu importe qui ce sera, je ne verrais de toute facon que toi. Et ensuite ce serait bien que l'on puisse s'éclipser rapidement pour pouvoir nous prouver de nouveau notre amour…

Ton Harry, à qui tu manques.

* * *

Cher Harry,

Bien sûr que je serais ton cavalier, mais très discrètement. Tu veux donc invité Cho Chang ? J'ai failli me mettre à penser que je n'étais qu'un remplacant, quand la chose m'est tombé dessus…Elle, et les deux jumelles, sont toutes deux grandes et minces, avec de longs cheveux noirs…Etrange coincidence.

J'aimerais que tu saches, que je te suivrais des yeux tout le long de la soirée, jusqu'à ce que tu puisses t'excuser et moi m'éclipser. Et ensuite, nous pourrons de nouveau unir nos âmes et nos corps…

Ton, à toi pour toujours, aimé Sev.

PS : Joyeux noël, mon charmant, et exceptionnel Harry !

PSS : La branche de gui était accrocher dans mon bureau exprès.

* * *

**Voilou.**

**C'est tout niais, mais j'aime beaucoup le changement de ton à chaque nouvelle lettre.**

**A bientôt.**

**Biz.**

**Plume...**

**Laissez des reviews siouplé!**


End file.
